Louis Sean James
'''Louis Sean James '''a.k.a. Sean is a greek demigod son of Hermes and Anamaria James and is the twin brother of Lexi . He runs the Camp Store with his sister and works as the seller. __TOC__ History Before Birth Sean's mother, Anamaria James, works in a bar as a singer in New York. When Hermes and Apollo went out for some "guy time", they saw Anamaria and both fell in love with her beauty and talent. Hermes made a deal with Apollo that it was his turn. Anamaria saw Hermes and was in love with him. Apollo went for his turn but Anamaria was more in love with Hermes. Hermes helped her in her business and job. After Anamaria's working contract in New York, she went back to England where she lives. Months later, in 1999, Anamaria gave birth to Lexi and Sean. Anamaria wanted to give them away, as it would affect her singing career, but their faces were so cute Anamaria couldn't give them away. She asked her grandfather to take Sean back to Michigan, USA where life could be better for his life, and both twins were separated from each other. Before Camp Life After Anamaria's grandfather received Sean, he took him as his own and went back to Michigan. In there, Sean grew up living a life thinking that he has no mother or sister. When he was three, a man visited Sean's great-grandfather and talked to him. Sean was really curious what they were talking about. After the man's visit, Sean's great-grandfather packed Sean's things and they went for a road trip. Sean could see that they were travelling very far. When they arrived in their destination, Sean went down from the car and got his bag. Sean's great-grandfather said his last goodbye and drove off. Sean then met a man named Chiron who took him to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood and welcomed him home. His Camp Life Sean has been living most of his life in Camp Half-Blood where he learned how to do things on his own. He always asked for Chiron's assistance because he was usually too young to do stuff. Two years after his arrival at camp, Chiron called Sean to go with him to the Big House. Sean iimediately thought he was in trouble because of the big explosion he made in arts and crafts. He followed him to the House and found a girl sitting on the porch. The girl was short like him, had the same hair and eye color as him, rubbed her hands like Sean when he gets nervous and ''really ''looked like him. Chiron introduced them to each other and said that they were twins. Sean didn't believe him at first because it seemed crazy having a sister because he thought that he didn't have a sister and his mother died when he was born. After a while of talking to himself about everything going to be alright, he started accepting Lexi as his sister. After years in camp, Lexi and Sean were a troublesome pair but not as famous as the Stoll brothers. Category:GreekGeekGirl Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Children of Hermes Category:Descendants of Aphrodite Category:Descendants of Hephaestus Category:Under Construction Category:Demigods